1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of synthesizing a subject image on a template image, to produce a composite image.
2. Background Art
As a digital image technique has been developed, it has been possible to read a picture taken by a user through a scanner to accept and retain the picture as digital image data in a personal computer. It is also possible to accept a plurality of images in the personal computer and synthesize the images within the personal computer.
However, operations for such image synthesis are still difficult for an unexperienced person and a beginner of the personal computer. Therefore, a technique capable of achieving image synthesis relatively simply has been desired.
An object of the present invention is to perform operations for image synthesis relatively simply.
An image synthesizer according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a template image data storage (means) previously storing template image data representing a template image which is a background image of a subject image to be synthesized, a mask image data storage (means) storing mask image data representing a mask image corresponding to the template image for defining a synthesis position and the size of a synthesis area of the subject image to be synthesized on the template image, and an image synthesis processor or means for putting the subject image represented by fed subject image data in the synthesis position and the synthesis area, which are defined by the mask image data stored in the mask image data storage, on the template image stored in the template image data storage, to produce a composite image.
The present invention also provides an image synthesizing method. Specifically, the image synthesizing method according to the present invention is characterized by comprising the steps of previously storing template image data representing a template image which is a background image of a subject image to be synthesized and mask image data representing a mask image corresponding to the template image for defining a synthesis position and the size of a synthesis area of the subject image to be synthesized on the template image, and putting the subject image represented by fed subject image data in the synthesis position and the synthesis area, which are defined by the mask image data, on the template image previously stored, to produce a composite image.
According to the present invention, the template image data and the mask image data are previously stored. When the subject image data representing the subject image to be synthesized is fed, the subject image represented by the subject image data is positioned in the synthesis position defined by the mask image, to obtain the composite image. The subject image to be synthesized is merely positioned in the synthesis position, whereby the composite image can be produced relatively simply even by a user who is unaccustomed to operating a personal computer.
Data representing the produced composite image may be stored in a storage medium. The composite image can be displayed or printed by reading out the data representing the composite image stored in the storage medium.
Template image data for image display and template image data for printing having higher resolution than the resolution of the template image data for image display may be previously stored, and mask image data for image display and mask image data for printing having higher resolution than the resolution of the mask image data for image display may be previously stored. At this time, the image synthesis processor produces a composite image for image display based on the stored template image data for image display, the stored mask image data for image display, and the fed subject image data when image synthesis for image display is achieved, while producing a composite image for printing based on the stored template image data for printing, the stored mask image data for printing, and the fed subject image data when image synthesis for printing is achieved.
In this case, the composite image for image display will be displayed on a display device, and the composite image for printing will be printed.
When high-quality printing of the composite image is done, image data having high resolution is required. On the other hand, sufficiently high resolution to be required for printing is not generally required for display. If only image data having high resolution exists, thinning processing of the image data is required for display. Consequently, image display cannot be quickly made. If image data conforming to the resolution of the display device is used, quick display is made possible, while high-quality image printing cannot be expected.
Since the template image data for image display and the template image data for printing as well as the mask image data for image display and the mask image data for printing are previously stored, to perform image synthesis processing using various data for image display when the image display is made, while using various data for printing when the printing is done, quick image display and high-quality printing can be realized.
In this case, it is preferable that the subject image is positioned in order to produce the composite image for printing using positioning information used for positioning the subject image in order to produce the composite image for image display, to produce the composite image for printing.
Consequently, the composite image for printing can be quickly produced.
When there is subject image data representing a plurality of subject images, and there are a plurality of synthesis positions of the subject image which are defined by the mask image represented by the stored mask image data, the subject image selected out of the plurality of subject images represented by the fed subject image data may be positioned in the synthesis position selected out of the plurality of synthesis positions, to perform image synthesis processing.
In a case where the template image data previously stored represents a plurality of kinds of template images, the mask image data also represents a plurality of kinds of mask images in correspondence to the plurality of kinds of template images, the subject image represented by the fed subject image data is put at a position, which is defined by the mask image corresponding to the template image selected out of the plurality of kinds of template images, on the template image, to produce a composite image.
Consequently, the composite image can be produced upon positioning the plurality of subject images on one template image.
Character image data representing a character may be inputted, and the inputted character may be further synthesized on the composite image.
Synthesis information including the size of the subject image which can be synthesized on the template image may be previously stored in correspondence to the template image data, and it may be judged whether or not the subject image represented by the fed subject image data is not of the size which can be synthesized, to notify, when it is judged that the subject image is not of the size which can be synthesized, the judgment.
When the size of the subject image to be synthesized on the template image is smaller than the size of the synthesis area defined by the mask image, a white edge or a black edge is formed on the composite image. When the synthesis information is previously stored, and it is judged that the subject image is not of the size which can be synthesized, the judgment is notified. Even when the size of the subject image to be synthesized on the template image is smaller than the size of the synthesis area defined by the mask image, therefore, a white edge or a black edge can be prevented from being formed on the composite image.
The image synthesizer can be provided with an image medium reader for reading a subject image recorded on a visible image medium and outputting an image signal representing the subject image. In this case, image synthesis processing will be performed using image data generated from the subject image signal outputted from the image medium reader. The visible image medium means a medium on which an image capable of being seen is displayed, for example, a picture, a film (including both a negative film and a positive film) or a poster.
Since the image synthesizer is provided with the image medium reader, the user can synthesize, using as a subject image a desired image on the visible image medium, the image.
The image synthesizer may be provided with a digital medium reader for reading from a digital medium the subject image data and outputting the read subject image data. In this case, image synthesis processing will be performed using the subject image data outputted from the digital medium reader. The digital medium means a medium on which digital data representing an image is recorded, for example, a magnetic disk, an optical disk, or a memory card.
Since the image synthesizer is provided with the digital medium reader, the user can synthesize, using as a subject image a desired image stored in the digital medium, the image.
The image synthesizer may be provided with an image memory, and the subject image signal outputted from the image medium reader may be DMA (Direct Memory Access)-transferred to the image memory at a transfer speed which is higher than the output speed of the subject image signal outputted from the image medium reader. The subject image data stored in the image memory is fed to the image synthesis processor.
Since the image medium reader need not be provided with a buffer memory for transferring the subject image signal, the cost can be reduced. The subject image signal outputted from the image medium reader can be directly transferred to the image memory in the image synthesizer, whereby the high-speed transfer of the subject image signal can be realized.
The image medium reader can be constructed using a line sensor for reading the image from the visible image medium and outputting the subject image signal, and a conveying device for relatively conveying the visible image medium and the line sensor. When the image medium reader is thus constructed, the image synthesizer is provided with a line sensor driver for controlling the output of the subject image signal from the line sensor, and a controller or control means for controlling the conveying device and the line sensor driver so that the transfer speed of the subject image signal outputted from the line sensor is maintained lower than the write speed of the subject image signal to the image memory.
The conveyance speed in a case where the visible image medium and the imaging device are relatively conveyed may be relatively low. The conveying device can be constructed using a relatively low-cost motor, whereby the cost can be reduced.
An advanced new photographic film comprising a long narrow strip-shaped information recording portion composed of a transparent magnetic material has been proposed. Various information (film information, frame information, etc.) can be magnetically recorded in addition to images on the photographic film. Further, optical information (for example, information representing the size of an image by bar codes or the presence or absence of points) can be also recorded on the photographic film. The image medium reader for reading an image appearing on the photographic film will be a film scanner for reading from the photographic film with the information recording portion at least one of magnetically recorded information and optically recorded information and an image appearing on the film. Consequently, image synthesis using an image recorded on the advanced photographic film having the information recording portion is also made possible.
Furthermore, the advanced photographic film having the information recording portion is accommodated in a cartridge so as to be capable of being drawn out even after development in consideration of handling.
When the photographic film after the development is accommodated in the cartridge so as to be capable of being drawn out, the image medium reader comprises a cartridge container for containing the cartridge, a cover formed on the cartridge container, a containment detector for detecting that the cartridge is contained in the cartridge container, cover a closing controller or control means for closing the cover in response to the detection by the containment detector, and a film drawing device for drawing the film out of the cartridge in response to the closing of the cover by the cover closing controller.
The image for each frame and the information are read from the film drawn out by the film drawing device.
When the cartridge in which the photographic film is accommodated is contained in the cartridge container, the cover is closed upon detection of the containment. When the cover is closed, the photographic film is drawn out of the cartridge, whereby the image recorded on the photographic film is read.
When the cartridge is contained, the cover is closed. Even if the photographic film is drawn out of the cartridge, therefore, the photographic film can be protected from dust, dirt, or the like. It may be detected on the basis of a command from the user that the cartridge in which the photographic film is accommodated is contained in the cartridge container.
In another mode of the present invention, the image synthesizer is further provided with an image reader for reading a subject image recorded on a visible image medium and outputting an image signal representing the subject image in order to generate subject image data to be fed to the image synthesis processor. The template image data storage, the mask image data storage, the image synthesis processor and the image reader are contained in one housing.
Since a lot of components of the image synthesizer including the image reader are contained in one housing, it is sufficient to handle the housing only. Therefore, the installation of the image synthesizer and the other handling are easy. The image synthesizer is suitably installed in various stores.
In still another mode, the image reader is contained in a case and is formed as a unit. The case is provided with a first connector. On the other hand, a recess for containing the case of the image reader is formed in the housing, and the recess is provided with a second connector. The case of the image reader is contained in the recess of the housing so as to be attachable and detachable, whereby the first connector and the second connecter are connected to each other so as to be attachable and detachable.
Since the image reader is formed as a unit, and is contained in the housing so as to be attachable and detachable, the maintenance of the image reader (for example, the replacement of a light source and other members, and the cleaning of a magnetic head and other members) becomes easy. Further, when the image reader develops a fault, the fault can be quickly coped with by replacing the whole unit.
Preferably, a cover for closing the recess of the housing is attached to the housing so as to be attachable and detachable.
One example of the image reader is film scanner for reading from an advanced photographic film with an information recording portion at least one of magnetically recorded information and optically recorded information and an image appearing on the film.
In a further mode, the image reader is a film scanner for reading from an advanced photographic film accommodated in a cartridge so as to be capable of being drawn out an image appearing on the photographic film and outputting an image signal representing the image. The image synthesizer is provided with a display device for displaying the image represented by the image signal outputted from the film scanner. The film scanner is provided with a containing recess for containing the cartridge, and is provided with a first cover for closing an opening of the containing recess. An indication that the first cover should be closed upon containing the cartridge in the containing recess is given on the display device.
Consequently, the user can know the handling of the image synthesizer by seeing the display device for image display, whereby it is not necessary to separately guide and instruct the user.
When there is provided a housing for containing the film scanner, an opening is provided at a position corresponding to the containing recess of the housing, and a second cover for closing the opening is provided. An indication relating to the opening or closing of the second cover is given on the display device.
More preferably, there are further provided a device for opening or closing the second cover, and a device for entering a command relating to the opening or closing of the second cover. The opening or closing device opens or closes the second cover in response to the entry of the command from the entering device after giving the indication on the display device. Consequently, the opening or closing of the cover can be automated, whereby the user may merely enter an opening or closing command.